Before The Dawn Came
by XyeahyeahsowhatX
Summary: Before there was Arthur, Morgana and their war, there was Uther. There was the war that won Camelot, the Purge... There was the adultery of Vivienne LeFay and the young king, Gorlois's death, Ygraine's, Nimueh. Uther was not always the cold, bitter old man. That came with time. And this. The story before the dawn came. (Idk I tried to be poetic, full description inside)
1. Tainted Gold

**Before The Dawn Came**

**Chapter 1**

**Tainted Gold**

**A/N ~ Come with me now, on a journey through the years... Well that was dramatic. I felt like a fic like this needed to be made. So, hence, 'Before The Dawn Came', a fanfiction showing what happened **_**before**_** our beloved quartet of angst. The first generation of a quartet of angst! Aka, Uther, Ygraine, Gorlois & Vivienne. Eventual baby!Morgana and baby!Arthur. Hopefully not as big a fail as some other 'epic' fics I've tried.**

**Enjoy! Reviews would make my day, and get you virtual ice cream cookies =)**

**YeahYeah**

Uther felt the glory surging through the great hall, the energy of a new era, the relief of a war gone stale. The cheers would echo through his mind for all his life. _Uther, Uther, Uther. Long live the king, long live the king._ His health, his life, his days. His kingdom. His crown.

Heart pounding, hard as in the glamorous gore and terror of the battles that had carried him here, head ringing, he felt himself search the crowds for Gorlois. He found him, soon enough, at the front. War had hardened his would-be brother. His dark eyes sparkled with joy, dark hair brushed and cleaned and held back, smile honest. But the scars were there, if you knew where to look. And Uther did. Somewhere deep in the soul that once laughed at everything, always had a jest to share, were now somewhat stonier after the first taste of war. And of course, there was the scar, marbled, twisting pink around his best friend's temple, where the blade had struck him in the Battle of Essetir.

Strange to think it was all over now. Uther still had yet to catch his breath. And now somehow... He'd ended up king. Was it really the goal all along? Did he really ever believe he'd get here?

He would be _king_ forevermore. He would govern these people, their lives rested now in his hands. _He was king_.

Uther didn't even try to suppress the grin. King. Long live the king.

Camelot was his. This sweeping hall was his. This castle was his. And his sons after him, providing he found a wife and had some. All in good time, of course, he was still young, too young for the crown, almost, and he still wanted to live.

"People of Camelot," He declared, on the brink of laughing at the surrealism of it all. "I, Uther Pendragon, from this day forth, and all my days to come, do swear to govern you, shelter you, and rule over you with a steady hand and a just heart, so long as I shall live. This war that has plagued you for so long is ended!"

An enormous cheer erupted from the surging crowds, filling the high arcing roof with its ecstasy.

When the commoners had disbanded from where they squashed together in Camelot's many courtyards and lanes, close as they could get to their castle and their new, handsome young king, they would celebrate. Rejoicing at the close of bloodshed, and at a new start.

Uther meant to celebrate too.

Before he started enforcing his new laws, he meant to celebrate more than he'd ever done so in his life. He was king now. He could afford it. In honour of the newfound peace he'd won, Uther had planned days of feasts and dances. You were only young once, as he said.

When the masses left cheering, Gorlois remained behind.

Uther jumped down off of his throne and broke out into a massive grin, clapping his friend into a gripping hug.

"We did it, Pendragon." He said, a hint of disbelief in his shocked, excited tone.

"We did." Uther agreed, equally amazed, pulling away, breathless, smiling.

"We really did it. We won. _We won a war_."

And some strange force of unbelievable jubilant elation compelled them to laugh, laugh unstoppably.

"You're a king now, Pendragon." Gorlois grinned. "Just don't be expecting me to call you m'lord and bow when you spit. You'll always be the man who spilt his wine on Old Lady Dunsen to me."

"Oh, stop. She's probably dead now anyway, the old bat. Gorlois... Did I ever thank you? Properly? For everything."

"Uther. You don't have to. We may not be relations but, brothers, we agreed, forever. Through every trial. I've helped you win that crown on your fat head, so just bloody well try and keep it there. We won."

"Gorlois. You know what I mean. You've been a true friend, fought for me, taken wounds, risked your life, all for me. Even if I hardly ever take it, you give me the best advice." He laughed softly. "You shall be a valued member of my court. Would you do me the great honour of being the first of the knights of Camelot?"

Gorlois studied him for a moment. "Of course. Now you should get some rest before the festivities begin tonight."

And he strode out, on the brink of running and dancing for joy, leaving Uther alone in the vast empty hall, but for the dust motes swirling in the golden light. He lifted his crown from his head and felt a strange relief he didn't think he needed. It was a heavy thing, in more ways than one, he feared he may come to think.

Rich, elaborate gold, majestically worked with such finery Uther could not have dreamed of as the mere lord he'd once been. So long he had risked everything for this crown, for what it signified. And yet... This thing weighed down his hands would be in the hands of someone else now, if he'd lost. He'd reached it, climbing up on the blood of his men, of others.

Battle was an honour, a rush, something Uther loved and feared at the same time, with a burning passion, and yet, was there an aspect of this that felt somehow... wrong? Like it was tainted, this gold, with the blood of lords and knights and peasants alike who had died for him in this war. He shook that thought off. Gorlois was right – Gorlois, somehow, was _always_ right – he should rest.

He wouldn't, of course. He had to prepare himself.

Tonight, he swore, the festivities would run till dawn.


	2. Alliegant

**Before The Dawn Came**

**Chapter 2**

**Allegiance**

**A/N ~ So. Here we are again. I have to say I am really enjoying writing this fanfiction! Waiting for the good stuff? Wait a little longer. Very soon certain female specimens will be introduced. Just hang on in there. Patience is a virtue and all that crap. Original generation – assemble!**

**As always, reviews will absolutely make me love you. Don't you want to be loved? (That sounded very creepy and I am truly sorry)**

**- YeahYeah**

The banquet hall was lit with hundreds of candles, everywhere, and flowers twined round every table, chair and windowsill, flourishing around the walls. The musicians were proving to be talented; the various nobles were dancing and talking of their skill. The euphoria of the end of the war and the start of a new page, a new king, was evident in all of Camelot. Festivity gleamed and shone from every crack and crevice in the walls. And all of it was for him. And Uther was _loving_ it.

He and Gorlois was leaning against one wall, between the dancing and the food, sipping at a rich, red wine and jesting about the courtiers who passed. For a few snatches of moments, here and there, between those who approached and discussed his leadership, it felt like the old days. Before the fighting, before this, before any of it.

Gorlois nudged him, laughing as an obscenely portly, red-faced woman clad in a repulsive shade of pus-yellow passed. "_She_ could be your queen."

"Are you sure you're not trying to disguise your own love?" Uther laughed back. Gorlois rolled his eyes.

"Uther, you might be a king now, but you really do have to work more on your replies." He looked up from his friend sharply as a woman in blue passed, laughing. "Wow... She's pretty,"

Uther sighed. It was enough that the rest of them had to insist on obsessing over him marrying and continuing the Pendragon dynasty, without Gorlois starting on him too. _I've been king for five hours!_ He wasn't likely to die tomorrow. Surely he could live a little first.

"Gorlois, just let me – "

"Spit on that, you'll have to fight me for that one."

_Oh_. Uther smiled, in amused relief. "Go for it."

"Hold this." Gorlois shoved his glass into Uther's free hand and strode off toward the back of the woman's head. Uther chuckled._ Gorlois_. He was not long alone, however. The man approaching him in Gorlois's place was maybe ten, twenty years older, dark hair shot through with grey, head bowed respectfully. When he reached the young king he knelt, and Uther pulled him back to his feet, suddenly realising the man's face was familiar.

"I know you," Uther smiled "You were attending the wounded at the Battle of Essetir. You healed my friend, Sir Gorlois, of his wounds. You have a talent."

"Thank you, my lord. My name is Gaius."

Uther shook the man's hand. "In that case, I welcome you to my court. A man of your skill is welcome here."

"Again, my lord, thank you. I believe that in the aftermath of such a great war, although a great victory none the less, you would have many grievously wounded commoners and knights..."

"I'm afraid so. You'd be more than welcome to go amongst them as healer."

"With honour, my lord. Thank you."

The man left, and replacing him came yet another familiar face.

"Godwyn!" Uther called, waving the lord over with a gesture of his wine glass. Lord Godwyn of Gawant smiled broadly. Godwyn had fought valiantly alongside him in his conquest of Camelot, vowing to ally Gawant to Camelot when victory was theirs. Though Uther counted him a good friend, he was interested to discover whether he meant to make good on his promise.

"Uther!" He shouted back, over the music, which grew always louder and faster. Uther noticed Gorlois had engaged the woman he'd noticed earlier in a dance. He noticed further that neither his best friend nor the woman in the blue dress, though he could only see the back of her, could dance very well at all, resorting to wildly, accidently stepping on one another's feet.

"Gorlois has found the female version of himself, it seems." Uther chuckled.

Godwyn snorted. "I fear for the world." Godwyn clapped Uther on the back. "Well, you did it, Uther. You won this godforsaken kingdom. How does it feel? Being a king at last?"

"Surreal." Uther replied, sipping at his wine. "And I didn't do it. We did it. Gorlois, you, Lords Dacey and Aoden, and Eldred of Northumbria, of course, good man, and the knights, the freeriders... I couldn't have won this kingdom without you, all of you. No man died in vain, I can promise you that."

"Of course." Godwyn nodded. "I'll sign the official papers tomorrow, swearing Gawant to your allegiance. You'll be expecting many a lord and his household to make the journey and sign for you."

"It promises to be a hectic year. It always is, in the aftermath of a conquering. I already have the Lord De Bois making the journey, and him so elderly and frail these days. Hopefully that will inspire more to support me."

"Well, Gawant supports you. And I too." Godwyn raised his glass. "To you, and to the wellbeing of your kingdom."

Uther clinked his glasses with him. _The people are coming to me. They support me. I have put rest to the war that plagued them for so long, too long_. He hoped the example Godwyn and De Bois were setting would inspire others to attach themselves to his kingdom and swear peace, for the good of the realm if not for themselves.

**I know this was short, but other chapters will be longer :) And I have tried to use lords names that have been mentioned in Merlin, have you noticed? :3**


End file.
